fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Total Drama 4eva Episode 3: All I want for Christmas
Episode 3: All I want for Christmas Chris says, "Last time on Total Drama 4eva, Numbuh 4 broke Numbuh 3's heart. Numbuh 3 quit and almost drowned Numbuh 4. Who will be eliminated in this episode of Total Drama 4eva? The theme song plays. Numbuh 4 cries, "Why did I do that?" Numbuh 1 says, "I don't know. Only you know." Numbuh 4 says, "Do you think she'll get over it?" Numbuh 1 says, "Of course she will. She's not the type to hold a grudge." The camera shows Playa Des Losers and Numbuh 3 destroying things. Numbuh 4 says, "You're right." Chris says, "The challenge today is to escape your trailer." Numbuh 1 says, "What?" Numbuh 4 pulls the latch on the trailer door. Numbuh 4 says, "It's locked." Numbuh 1 says, "Oh no." Marie says, "I know how to get out of here." May says, "How?" Marie says, "Well I opened a draw and it had the keys to open the door." Marie opens the draw. Marie puts the key in the door hole and opens the door. Chris says, "Congratulations you are now a team." Tinka says, "But what about Gunther?" Chris says, "He is on the other team." Tinka cries, "No." Chris says, "The second part of the challenge is to sing a song about Christmas." Rocky sings, "I don't want a lot for Christmas There's just one thing I need I don't care about the presents Underneath the Christmas tree I just want you for my own More than you could ever know Make my wish come true All I want for Christmas is ou" Cece sings, "I don't want a lot for Christmas There's just one thing I need I don't care about the presents Underneath the Christmas tree I don't need to hang my stocking There upon the fireplace Santa Claus won't make me happy With a toy on Christmas day I just want you for my own More than you could ever know Make my wish come true All I want for Christmas is you, ou baby" Rocky sings, "I won't ask for much this Christmas I don't even wish for snow I'm just gonna keep on waiting Underneath the mistletoe I won't make a list and send it To the North Pole for Saint Nick I won't even stay awake to Hear those magic reindeers click 'Cause I just want you here tonight Holding on to me so tight What more can I do Baby all I want for Christmas is you Ooh baby Cece sings, "All the lights are shining So brightly everywhere And the sound of children's Laughter fills the air And everyone is singing I hear those sleigh bells ringing Santa won't you bring me the one I really need Won't you please bring my baby to me" Tinka sings, "Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas This is all I'm asking for I just want to see my baby Standing right outside my door Oh I just want you for my own More than you could ever know Make my wish come true Baby all I want for Christmas is ou" Rocky, Cece, and Tinka sing, "All I want for Christmas is you baby" Chris says, "You won the challenge." The girls cheer. The guys find the key to open the trailer door. Deuce puts the key in the door hole and opens the door. Flynn says, "Did we win?" Chris says, "The complete opposite. You guys were way far behind. The girls just won. So they are a team and you are a team. So go vote someone off." Numbuh 4 says, "I quit." Numbuh 1 says, "It would be weird with out my group here. So I quit too." Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 1 walk down the dock of shame to the boat of losers. The boat drives away. Chris says, "See you next time on Total Drama 4eva."